Encontros e Desencontros
by Mari.Tsuki
Summary: Serena Tsukino e Darien Chiba, depois de 3 anos de namoro tiveram que se separar, mas o destino se encarregou para juntá-los novamente. (FIC EDITADA E CORRIGIDA.)


**N.A: **Olá pessoal, eu estou publicando essa fic novamente, já que ela estava com alguns erros. Então, eu corrigi e acrescentei mais algumas falas.

Sailor Moon e os personagens não me pertencem, mas essa fanfic sim.

Boa leitura, beijos.

**Encontros e Desencontros.**

"Essa é a história de Serena Tsukino e Darien Chiba, que depois de 3 anos de namoro tiveram que se separar, mas o destino se encarregou para juntá-los novamente."

Serena Tsukino, uma garota de 14 anos com cabelos loiros, de olhar azuis claros como um dia ensolarado sem nuvens, chorona, alegre e gulosa. Rotulada pelas amigas como a garota mais alegre e cheia de amor de Tokyo.

Darien Chiba, um garoto de 17 anos com cabelos pretos, olhos azuis escuros igual ao céu da meia-noite, inteligente, atlético e conservador. Rotulado pelas garotas de Tokyo como o garoto mais lindo e inteligente de Tokyo.

Eles se conheceram em uma casa de jogos, e quando se conheceram só brigavam. Darien sempre criticava Serena só para chamar sua atenção, afinal ele sempre fora apaixonado por ela, desde que ela jogou uma prova de matemática amassada na cabeça dele em frente à casa de jogos, e para ele, a única maneira de chamar a atenção dela era ficar criticando o jeito dela, mas ele amava aquele jeito dela. E Serena por sua vez, apenas xingava e esbravejava por ele criticá-la tanto. Mas depois de um tempo descobriu que o amava muito e achava que ele a odiava e estava sofrendo muito pelo fato dele sempre criticar o jeito dela, e com isso ela não respondia mais as provocações de Darien, apenas abaixava a cabeça e ia embora para casa, assim que colocava os pés para fora da casa de jogos, ela saia correndo e chorando. Com isso Darien percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada com ela, e percebeu que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e viu quando ela saiu correndo e ele certamente saiu correndo atrás. Conseguiu alcança-la, disse o quanto a amava, disse que fazia tudo aquilo pelo fato de acreditar que seria o único jeito de chamar sua atenção e que ele nunca teve a intenção de magoar sua amada. Serena por sua vez, confessou seu amor a ele. Darien pediu Serena em namoro naquele momento em que ela se declarou para ele e assim continuaram se amando durante lindos e maravilhosos 3 anos.

Era um final de tarde de verão, Darien e Serena estavam no parque fazendo um típico piquenique romântico devido ao aniversário de 3 anos de namoro.

Darien: Coelhinha, aceita se casar comigo?

Serena: Tá louco?

Darien: Sim, louco… Por você.

Serena: Tenho apenas 17 anos.

Darien: E eu tenho 20.

Serena: Mas eu sou menor de idade...

Darien: Quando você for maior de idade, você casa?

Serena: Com 21 anos pode ser?

Darien: Essa é a idade que você quer casar?

Serena: É mais ou menos.

Darien: Ok, 21 anos. Fechado. - os dois começam a rir juntos -.

Dois meses depois dessa conversa, Darien recebe uma ótima oportunidade de especialização em Harvard, nos Estados Unidos, e nisso ele aceita e conta para Serena, que fica totalmente abalada, mas não deixa transparecer para não magoar Darien.

Darien por sua vez, quer continuar o relacionamento com Serena, mesmo que fosse à distância, mas ela se recusa, por medo dele nunca mais voltar e deixa-la plantada esperando ele voltar. Mesmo não querendo romper o relacionamento eles terminaram. Uma semana depois, Darien foi para os Estados Unidos. Ele ligava para Serena sempre que podia, para saber se ela estava bem, mas os telefonemas foram se tornando raros devido ao trabalho e aos estudos de Darien. E quanto à Serena, assim que terminou o colegial, conseguiu entrar para a faculdade em Kyoto e seu pai arrumou um emprego por lá, então sua família toda se mudou para lá, e com isso Darien e Serena perderam o contato de vez.

4 anos se passaram.. Darien concluiu seus estudos e resolveu voltar para o Japão e tentar encontrar sua coelhinha, já que não tinha conseguido encontrá-la em uma visita ao Japão, depois de um ano morando no exterior. Serena também concluiu seus estudos, recebeu uma proposta de emprego em Tokyo e se mudou para um apartamento lá.

Até que um dia Darien saia de um shopping para pegar o carro no estacionamento e quem ele encontra lá…

Darien: Serena?

Pensamento Serena: Ah meu Deus, essa é a voz do…

Darien: Serena, sou eu, o Darien.

Serena: Darien? Nossa! Quanto tempo… Como você está?

Ele olha para ela com os olhos brilhando, e ela olha para ele com os olhos brilhando também, como se relembrassem dos momentos felizes em que viveram juntos.

Serena: Tô bem e você? Veio pegar o carro?

Darien: É, eu vim sim, voltei pro Japão há poucos dias.

Serena: Ah, é, você estava morando nos Estados Unidos né?

Darien: É eu estava. Como esteve a vida enquanto eu estive fora?

Serena: Foi normal - ela ri, sem motivo.

Darien: Você continua com essa mania né? Fica rindo sem motivos... Então, semana passada foi seu aniversário, 30 de junho, e eu estava lembrando que você faria 21 anos nesse dia, e quando tínhamos 17 e 20 anos, nós tínhamos combinado de nos casar quando você tivesse 21 anos…

Serena: Você lembra? Até do meu aniversário?

Darien: Claro que eu lembro, mas o destino mudou nossos planos então...

Serena: E o seu é 03 de agosto, não é?

Darien: Você também lembra.

Serena: Claro que eu lembro e o destino mudou nossos planos por sua culpa.

Darien: Minha culpa?

Serena: Sim, ou você também pensa que eu me esqueci de quando você partiu para os Estados Unidos e me deixou aqui plantada te esperando!

Darien: Eu te deixei plantada aqui me esperando? Você terminou comigo antes de eu ir viajar, se esqueceu? Eu queria ter continuado o nosso namoro, mesmo que fosse à distância, mas você preferiu terminar, e eu respeitei sua vontade. Eu não te deixei plantada me esperando, e também não ia desperdiçar a chance que eu tive de fazer uma especialização na melhor Universidade do mundo, até porque eu aceitei ir para lá pensando no nosso futuro, pensando em você, porque de fato eu queria me casar com você e te dar a melhor vida possível.

Serena: Se me amasse mesmo teria você voltado logo e ficaria comigo. Até porque eu não precisava que você me desse uma vida confortável e sim, precisava de você somente.

Darien: Eu também precisava de você e depois de um ano morando lá eu voltei para te encontrar. Acontece que fiquei sabendo que você foi para Kyoto estudar e suas amigas me passaram um endereço, então fui até Kyoto para te procurar.

Serena: Você foi até Kyoto?

Darien: Fui, e fui até o endereço que elas tinham me passado, mas uma senhora que certamente era sua vizinha disse que fazia duas semanas que você e sua família tinham se mudado e não sabia o paradeiro de vocês, então fiquei ligando no número do seu celular, mas sempre dava caixa postal. Fiquei 1 mês te procurando por lá, mas sem sucesso.

Serena: É que meu celular tinha sido roubado e não deu para recuperar o chip, e aí só conversei com minhas amigas por Skype, mas elas nem comentaram nada que você tinha voltado e que pediu meu endereço. Talvez elas achassem que você queria meu endereço para mandar alguma carta, sei lá. Mas aí você voltou para os Estados Unidos?

Darien: Sim, tive que voltar para terminar meus estudos, já que não consegui te achar. Mas, prometi pra mim mesmo que quando eu terminasse eu iria voltar e te procurar, nem que eu revirasse o Japão inteiro só para te encontrar.

Com essas palavras, Serena ficou estática, não sabia o que dizer. Apenas uma frase se formulou em sua cabeça e sem querer acabou escapando.

Serena: Você teve alguma namorada durante esse tempo?

Darien: Não consegui ter um relacionamento sério desde quando nos separamos, por quê?

Serena: Porque eu queria saber se a proposta de casamento aos 21 anos ainda está de pé.

Darien: Sempre esteve… E foi por isso que eu voltei, e como eu disse, eu reviraria o Japão inteiro para te encontrar, para poder me casar com você. Afinal eu ainda preciso de você e sempre vou precisar de você e do seu amor. Eu te amei, eu te amo e sempre vou te amar.

Serena se derrete em lágrimas com a linda declaração de Darien e corre para os braços dele beijando-o como sempre sonhava em beijá-lo desde que ele se foi. Pois ela, assim como ele nunca deixou de amá-lo, sonhava com ele todas as noites e não desejou homem algum depois que ele se foi. E Darien retribuiu aquele beijo cheio de amor, aquele beijo que ele tanto esperou desde que se foi. Ele a abraçava como se não fosse mais soltá-la, ele simplesmente se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo, assim como ela se sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Depois de oito meses do reencontro, Serena e Darien finalmente se casaram, em uma cerimônia simples, mas cheia de amor. Curtiram muito a vida de casados, viajaram muito, namoraram muito, se amaram muito. Até que depois de 2 anos casados, Serena ficou grávida e nasceu um fruto desse lindo amor, uma linda menininha. Contudo, tiveram mais filhos nascidos do amor deles e viveram felizes e unidos com o maior amor do mundo para sempre.

**FIM!**


End file.
